Un poco de mi vida
by Nightcathybrid
Summary: La vida de este grupo, todo desde la perspectiva de uno de los más tiernos y divertidos personajes de la serie según yo. Y tan valioso como el que más.


Y aquí estoy con este pequeño fic, sobre Avatar, sobre sus personajes (algunos) desde la perspectiva de Momo OuO.

Disclaimer: Avatar, todos los nombres y lugares son © y sólo los uso para escribir este pequeño fic, y no obtengo nada sino la satisfacción de haberlo echo, je, je, je.

**Un poco de mi vida.**

Una sacudida, ráfagas de viento que azotan nuestro transporte.

No era tan fácil vivir de ese modo... siempre corriendo, huyendo de todos lados.

Estaba durmiendo taaan a gusto.

-¡¡¡Momo!!! – Y unas manos de un chico con cola de caballo lo sujetan ¡¡¡ten cuidado!!!

Oh, no, otra vez esos humanos que lanzan fuego por sus manos, vaya, siempre nos están siguiendo, no me caen bien...

Y se preguntarán... ¿qué hace un lémur viajando alrededor del mundo en el lomo de un bisonte? Pues bien, todo comenzó así:

Este viaje comenzó desde que esos humanos llegaron a donde yo vivía, mi vida era bastante relajada y libre de preocupaciones, solitaria y; en general, aburrida.

Estaba un día, entre las ruinas donde yo vivía, mi madre contó una vez, que escuchó que en este sitio habían vivido humanos que podían controlar las ráfagas de viento, y planeaban por el cielo, y que convivían en armonía con la naturaleza, todos vivían en paz... pero eso fue hace muchos años.

Estaba un día, entre las ruinas donde yo vivía, buscando comida y escuché ruidos dentro de las ruinas, y entré a investigar... no podían ser más lémures... no he visto a otro en mucho tiempo, todos se habían ido. Entré sigilosamente, y entonces, los vi, no era un lémur, era un humano, uno como los que me habían contado, con esas marcas en su cabeza... y entonces, otro humano se abalanzó sobre mí y yo huí enseguida.

Al final, fui al bosque cercano y le di al humano que trató de comerme un obsequio, para que viera que no le guardo rencor : melocotones... Y me llamaron Momo.

Al viajar con ellos, nos cuidamos unos a otros (porque ahora somos parte de una familia) hemos vivido muchas aventuras, yendo de un lado a otro, realmente no sé porqué, pero voy con ellos, no entiendo su lenguaje, pero aún así puedo identificarlos por sus nombres...

Appa: Es un enorme bisonte volador, gracias a él, podemos viajar largas distancias sin tener que caminar, y a veces duermo sobre él en las noches, es cómodo y su pelaje es calientito, aunque supongo que debe ser muy pesado para él, llevarnos por todos lados, aunque yo no peso mucho... o eso creo.

El chico que me sujetó hace una rato, se llama Sokka, es muy parlanchín, no tengo idea de lo que dice, su boca siempre se mueve y por el tono de su voz, yo diría que es un quejumbroso, siempre buscando comida... es muy ansioso y es muy valiente.

La chica es Katara; ella puede hacer que el agua se mueva a su voluntad, algunos humanos pueden mover el agua, sobre todo en un lugar al que fuimos llamado polo norte, ella es hermana de Sokka, es muy tranquila, al menos mientras no se pelea con su hermano.

Hay otra chica, es más pequeña que Katara, y se nos acaba de unir, su nombre es Toph...(creo) y ella controla la tierra, moviendo sus manos y pies. Es una chica muy fuerte, aunque por lo que sé, ella no puede ver con sus ojos, usa sus demás sentidos aunque a veces pelea con Katara y Sokka, en el fondo es muy amable (hoy me dio fruta a escondidas) es muy independiente y decidida.

Y otro chico es Aang, con él me llevo mejor, de echo, él me puso nombre y casi siempre estoy sobre sus hombros o a veces en su cabeza... tiene unas marca en su cabeza, también en brazos y piernas, él controla el viento el algunos sitios, somos muy bien recibidos cuando saben quién es él (sobre todo en la isla de Kioshi ), y en otros... tenemos que salir huyendo cuando saben quién es él... es alguien muy especial, lo sé, y muchas personas esperaban que volviera, otras no tanto (sobre todo los que arrojan fuego) y lo llaman: El Avatar.

Fin.

Y bien, a ver qué les pareció, díganme, o más bien, escríbanme... si ya llegaron hasta aquí, no les cuesta un review, no sean gashos... OuO

Dejen huella... Y un review.

Ciao!!!

Nightcat.


End file.
